gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
To Tell the Truth
To Tell the Truth is a game show where three people who claim to be someone are questioned by a panel of celebrities. One of them is the real person while the other two are just impostors. The panelists take turns questioning the people about their subject and then try to guess which of the three people is the truth teller. Originally, in the 1956 pilot, it was called Nothing But the Truth before it. Gameplay To start, three contestants all of whom claim to be the same person introduced themselves (most of the time the contestants are of the same sex, on rare occasions there would be a mixture of both sexes), then the host read the sworn affidavit of the real person. After the affidavit was read and when the challengers went over to their desk, the panelists one by one asked a series of questions to the challengers based on the affidavit in some way for an unmentioned amount of time. Once one panelist's time was up, another panelist started questioning, except in the 2016 version, where the panelists simply took turns asking one question per turn until time was up. The impostors were allowed to lie, but the real person was game bound to tell the truth (hence the name of the show). Once the entire panel's time was up, they started to vote for whoever was the real person. Each panelist showed his/her vote, and regardless of whoever they voted for, the appropriate panelist's vote for the appropriate contestant was signified by an "X" (in most versions the Xs appeared in lights, but in the 90s version only, the Xs were on flip cards), except in the 2016 version, where it was signified by a small image of their head in the first season and the panelist's name in the second season. Once all the votes were cast, the real person then revealed himself/herself by standing up by virtue of the host saying "Will the real (insert person's name) please stand up?". After the real person revealed himself/herself, the impostors told everyone their real names & occupations; then there was a brief chat (sometimes a stunt) to the real person. For each incorrect vote, the team of challengers won some money. Panelist's Disqualification Sometimes, a panelist would recognize or actually know one of the challengers, not necessarily the real person. If and when that happened, the panelist can disqualify himself/herself (later renamed recusal) causing an automatic wrong vote and giving the challengers money for that vote. Audience Vote In two of the versions (one of them being the original and the other the one in 2000) as well as the 50s pilot, the audience got in on the fun by making a vote themselves. The challenger with the majority vote got that vote. In case of a two-way or three-way tie, it worked the same as the panelist's disqualification; for that vote was considered wrong and the challengers picked up the incorrect vote value. Payoffs Here are the payoffs for the incorrect votes according to the version: *'Pilot' - Each incorrect vote was worth $300 meaning a complete stump won $1,500. *'CBS Nighttime Version' - Each incorrect vote was worth $250 meaning that a complete stump was worth $1,000 (raised to $1,250 in 1967). If the entire panel chose the same challenger and was correct, the challengers still won $150. *'CBS Daytime Version' - Each incorrect vote was worth $100 meaning that a complete stump was worth $400. When the audience vote was instituted in the original CBS daytime version, the maximum prize was raised to $500. If all of the votes were correct, the challengers split $75. *'1969-1978 Version' - Each incorrect vote was worth $50 while a complete stump was worth $500. *'1980-1981 Version' - Each incorrect vote was worth $100 while a complete stump was worth $500. *'1990-1991 Version' - Each incorrect vote was worth $500 with a guarantee of $1,000. So therefore zero, one, or two incorrect votes won the team $1,000, three incorrect votes was worth $1,500. But if the panel was stumped, then the team of challengers won $3,000. The pilot did not guarantee $1,000 per game. *'2000-2002 Version' - Each incorrect vote was worth $1,000 meaning that a complete stump was worth $5,000. In earlier weeks, the grand prize for stumping the panel was $10,000. *'2016-present Version' - No money was awarded for incorrect votes as the panelists received one point for correctly identifying central characters, except in the final round, for which two points were awarded. While no mention is made for compensation for the imposters or central characters, the losing panelists is subjected to "Tweet a Lie" in which Anderson posts a tweet to his or her Twitter account that cannot be deleted for 24 hours. In the event of a tie, Doris chooses the loser. One on One On two versions after two regular games of To Tell the Truth were played, one special game was played called "One on One". There were two versions of "One on One" on both versions. 1980 Version Impostors from both games played the "One on One" game. In this game, an interesting fact about one of the impostors was revealed to the panel for the first time. Each panelist asked a series of questions to the impostor across from them. After 20 seconds of questioning, each panelist decided if the impostor across from each one had the fact or not. When all said & done, the impostor with the fact stood up, and each incorrect vote was worth $100 with a complete stump paying off $500. TTTT One On One 1980's.jpg|1980's One on One. 1990 Version In this version, a member of the studio audience faced a brand new contestant who told two stories (which appeared in single words to the home viewers), one of them being the truth. All the audience member had to do was spot the true story. To help out, the panel will each ask a single question about each story. When the cross-examination was done, the audience member made his/her decision as to which is the true story afterwhich the contestant revealed the true story by saying "To tell the truth... (insert correct story)". A correct decision won the audience member $500, but an incorrect decision won the contestant $1,000 (except on the pilot). TTTT One on One 1990 Pilot.jpg Truth45.jpg|1990's One on One New 2016 Elements Before You Go In the 2016 version, the third game of the show features the imposters from the previous game. As with the 1980 One on One, an additional fact is revealed, and the panel has to guess who it applies to. Tweet A Lie In the 2016 version, the one panelist who's done the worse of the four has to tweet a lie made up by host Anderson and post it for 24 hours. In case of a tie, Anthony's mother makes the final decision. Notable Panelists Kitty Carlisle-Hart Peggy Cass Orson Bean Tom Poston Bill Cullen Gene Rayburn Joe Garagola Soupy Sales Ron Masak David Niven Jr. Vicki Lawrence Cindy Adams Morton Downey Jr. Betty White Sarah Purcell Tom Villard Mother Love Dana Hill Meshach Taylor Paula Poundstone Kim Coles Brooke Burns Dave Coulier Brad Sherwood Greg Proops Kermit the Frog Melody Thomas Scott Cindy Margolis Michael Burger Johnny Carson Notable Contestants *'Berry Gordy Jr.' - Founder of the famed Detroit record company "Motown". *'Bill Anderson' - Country singer and host of The Better Sex & Fandango. *'Ted Geisel aka Dr. Seuss' - Famous writer of children's books including The Cat in the Hat. NOTE: A clip of his introduction was used in his biographical movie called In Search of Dr. Seuss starring Kathy Najimy. *'Alex Haley' - Author of the book "Roots". *'Sissy Biggers' - The television personality who went on to host the cooking game show Ready... Set... Cook!. *'Ally Sheedy' - Prior to her work in the successful film The Breakfast Club, she wrote a kids book called She Was Nice to Mice. A daughter of the show's staff was one of the impostors in that game. *'Frank Abagnale Jr.' - The famous con artist who's game appeared in the movie "Catch Me if you Can" which was about Frank's life story. *'Jack Mercer' - The voice of Popeye the Sailor Man *'Orville Redenbacher' - The famous popcorn maker & entrepreneur. He stumped the panel in his appearance. *'Carroll Spinney' - Better known as "Sesame Street's" Big Bird. *'Rosa Parks' - The lady who would not give up her seat during segregation times. *'Gene Roddenberry - '''The creator of "Star Trek" *'Larry King''' - The future host of his CNN primetime talk show. *'Mary Kay Ash' - Founder of Mary Kay Cosmetics *'John McLaughlin' - Future host of "The McLaughlin Group" *'Chuck Jones' - Famous cartoon animator and director *'William Hanna' - Co-Founder of Hanna-Barbera Productions *'Vicki McCarty' - Playboy nude centerfold and a fill-in hostess of Wheel of Fortune before Vanna White. *'Thom McKee' - Tic Tac Dough's big time champion. *'Warren Murphy' - The former husband of Nancy Cartwright, the voice of Bart Simpson. *'Dawn Miller' - One of the two imposters who posed as a gilted/homeless bride. She was previously the first ever contestant & champion on CBS' Child's Play. She helped stumped the panel and collected $1,000 (her share of $3,000). *'Randy West' - Game show contestant turned announcer. He was one of the impostors who posed as the Scandal Tours founder. He helped stumped the panel and collected $1,000 (his share of $3,000). *'Josh Pais' - Actor who portrayed Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was a One on One contestant who also posed as a laid off chauffeur for Donald Trump; he appeared on the 1990 premiere. *'Sherri Lynn Stoner' - Cartoon voiceover & writer; at the time she came on the show, she was the body model for Ariel, the Little Mermaid. *'Hank Ketchum' - The creator of the comic strip "Dennis the Menace". He was a One on One contestant who also posed as Johnny Marks, composer for the song "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer"; he appropriately appeared on the Christmas 1990 episode. Previously, he was a challenger in May of 1962. *'Paul Alter' - The show's director who was also a One on One contestant; he posed as the writer for Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York". He appeared in the 90s version's last episode. He managed to stump the audience member playing that day, but he couldn't keep the $1,000 all to himself. Instead, he donated half to charity, and gave the other half to that audience member. You could say it was a 50/50 tie. *'Mikki Padilla' - The dealer for GSN's Catch 21. She was one of the impostors. *'Willie Aames' - A former child star best known for starring in Charles in Charge & Eight is Enough, whom at the time of his appearance portrayed Bibleman. At one time, he was hosting a revival of The Krypton Factor. *'Yvonne Craig' - TV's Batgirl; She came in her Batgirl attire and so did the two impostors. One of them was Melody Thomas Scott of The Young and the Restless. *'Rhonda Shear' - Former host of USA Up All Night and inventor of the Ahh Bra. *'Victor Willis' - Cop/lead singer of the group, The Village People. *'Bob Bergen' - Voice of Porky Pig. *Hunter S. Thompson-Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas,Hells Angels author and Rolling Stone ESPN writer.Founding Gozo writing style in which journalist is part of the story. Celebrity Guests as Impostors in Disguise Sometimes, the team of challengers would be in disguise, and one or two of them would be celebrity guests. Here are a few examples. *'Wally Bruner' - The first host of the new What's My Line?. *'Rip Taylor & Christopher Hewitt' - They both dressed up as Santa Claus. The subject was the founder of the Ho-Ho Hotline. *'Melody Thomas Scott' - Star of CBS' long-running daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless; she was one of the impostor Batgirls in the game in which Yvonne "Batgirl" Craig was the subject. *'Tom Poston' - Regular 60s TTTT panelist *'Bill Todman' *'Mrs. Bud Collyer' - 50s-60s version *'George Lindsey' - "Goober" from Andy Griffith. *'Cicely Tyson' *'Henry Morgan' *'Mark Goodson' Rating Music 1956 - "Peter Pan" by Dolf van der Linden 1962 - Bob Cobert 1967 - "To Tell the TRUTH" by Score Productions 1969 - Score Productions 1980 - Score Productions 1990 - Score Productions 1990 Unused Vocal - Score Productions & Take 6 2000 - Gary Stockdale 2000 Vamp Main - "Cyber Moonlighting" by Gary Stockdale 2016 - Cheche and his Band of Liars Lyrics The 1969 and unused 1990 versions' themes had lyrics. It's a lie, lie You're telling a lie I never know why you don't know how To tell the truth, truth, truth, truth You don't know how to tell the truth, yeah! I'm a fool, fool I've been such a fool I'm blowing my cool for you right now To tell the truth, truth, truth, truth... You say you went home early last night The book you read's out of sight And that's why you took your phone off the hook And never did get my call. It's a lie, lie I should say goodbye But I'm gonna try to teach you how To tell the truth, truth, truth, truth You don't know how to tell the truth! Repeat verse 1 and 2 repeat You don't know how to tell the truth... Merchandise Board Game Lowell A board game based on the original 1956 version was manufactured by Lowell in 1957. pic504801.jpg Online Games Uproar A single-player online game based on the short-lived 2000 version was once released by Uproar.com; However, as of September 30, 2006 the website has be temporarily shut down, offering no game show based online games of any kind. uproar_FG_TTTT.gif tellthetruth_feature.gif tell_truth.gif thumb_tttt.gif TTTT Uproar Gameplay Screenshot.jpg GSN/Game Show Network A live interactive version of Truth where you can play along while watching the show was once available thru GSN's very own website. I49_C.jpg Video Slot Machine Bally A video slot machine based on the syndicated 1969 era was released to american casinos nationwide by Bally Gaming Systems in 2002. (NOTE: on the slot machine glass you'll notice that their's a small 2000-2002 logo on the right side of the marquee seen below of this page.) to_tell_the_truth_slots.JPG Logo Featured5.gif to_tell_the_truth_slots_alt.jpg $(KGrHqN,!n0FHdQY2RglBR+nKGeZ4Q~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!lgFH57O61I5BR+nKHRDGQ~~60_12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJCEFHoqVDRE4BS!BdwzTC!~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqJ,!rgFCYhpiFQoBQ2P5rRnKg~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqN,!hEFDCTYB0K-BQ2P6LH9Tg~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqV,!jEFCY7E7TMYBQ2P5sdJ2w~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqF,!rEFC14yLVlZBQ2P6D5Fyg~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqV,!oEFCyPWfZ7MBQ2P6DmIgw~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqN,!oEFCvEQRUd7BQ2P5s)ryg~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!qwFCS4TIRoZBQ2P5zSz1g~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16N,!)cE9s4PsSNhBQ2P5QYRfw~~60_57.JPG International Versions Countries That previously had their versions of To Tell The Truth includes: *Australia: as Tell The Truth originally, it aired on the Nine Network from 1959 to 1965, hosted by George Foster followed by Mike Williamson. Then a revival of the series aired on Network Ten, hosted by Earle Bailey from 1971 to 1972. *Canada: as To Tell the Truth (english-language only) airing on CTV from 1962 to 1964, hosted by Don Cameron. *Germany: as Sag Die Wahrheit (Tell The Truth) originally hosted by Hans Sachs followed by Wolf Mittler, then Guido Baumann followed by Hans Stotz, then Bernd Stephen followed by Ruben Gerd Bauer, and finally Michael Antwerpes. originally it aired on ARD from 1959 to 1971 then on Bayerisches Fernsehen from 1986 to 1995. and finally on SWR since 2003. *Italy: as La verita (The Truth) hosted by Marco Balestri, originally aired on Canale 5 from 1990 to 1991 then on Rete 4 from 1991 to 1995. *Netherlands: as Wie van de drie (Which of the Three) originally hosted by Nand Baert from 1963 to 1967 followed by Pim Jacobs from 1967 to 1968. Next, Herman Emmink hosted the series from 1971 to 1982 followed by Flip van der Schalie in 1983, then Fred Oster in 1985 followed by Caroline Christensen in 1991. Then Rob van Hulst in 1994 followed by Jos Kuijer in 1995. Joop Braakhekke hosted the series in 1997 and finally Ron Brandsteder since 2010. The original network that ran this version of Truth was AVRO for three times from 1963 to 1983, then in 1985 for a brief period. Its third and final run was from 1994 to 1997. RTL4 then ran a version for a brief period in 1991. Currently, Omroep MAX runs their version since 2010. *Thailand: as Sworn Truth: To Tell the Truth hosted by Contract Kutsan, it aired on ONE HD channel since 2016. *Ukraine: as Samozvantsi (Impostors) hosted by Anton Lirnyk, it aired on ICTV from 2011 to 2012. *United Kingdom: as Tell The Truth hosted by MacDonald Hobley then with David Jacobs, Shaw Taylor, Graeme Garden and finally Fred Dinenage. The original network that ran this version was ITV from 1957 to 1959 and again from 1989 to 1990, followed by Channel 4 from 1983 to 1985. Trivia The short-lived Saturday Morning cartoon series titled Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down (originally airing on ABC from 1970 until 1972) is a semi-reference to the show's catchphrase, "Will the real (insert contestant's name) please stand up?" Veteran Truth panelists Kitty Carlisle and Peggy Cass were also panelists on the short-lived AMC game show called The Movie Masters hosted by Gene Rayburn (of Match Game fame) from 1989 until 1990. The 2000-2002 version of To Tell The Truth was the 1st game show where John O'Hurley and Burton Richardson both worked together on as both host and announcer respectively. Four years later, they worked together again in the 2006-2010 version of Family Feud. In the rap song "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem from 2000 while singing the refrain, he's asking "So Won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?" in a semi-reference to the show's catchphrase, "Will the real (insert contestant's name) please stand up?" In addition, the song is "appropriately" spoofed in promos for the O'Hurley era of the show. Beginning in February 2010, Direct TV started a series of commercials spoofing To Tell the Truth (mainly based on the 1973-1978 era) featuring Alex Trebek (who hosted the actual show in 1991) as the host. A closely sounding instrumental variation of the 1969-1978 theme music was used. The four "panelists" (who were not celebrities unlike the actual show) were guessing who was "telling the truth" among the three contestants representing DirecTV, the cable company and DirecTV's rival, Dish Network. Although the "panelists" are clearly sitting. At the end, the "panelists" always chose DirecTV as the winner. (NOTE: The commercials are not entirely true to the show, as the contestants are shown standing up commercial open shows they are not sitting). The O'Hurley version was the last version that featured long-time panelists Kitty Carlisle before her untimely death in 2007. In 2015, ABC ordered a revival for the upcoming new version of To Tell the Truth with actor/comedian Anthony Anderson as host. The gameplay will basically be the same, except for this: the celebrity who's terrible at spotting the real person gets punished. 12132542 467963990042886 1752353917015184910 o-1-.jpg To_Tell_the_Truth_(Anderson).jpg To_Tell_the_Truth_2015_alt.jpg Galleries Model Pic 185px-To_Tell_The_Truth.JPG|A sculptured model of the 1990-1991 set of To Tell The Truth. Photos GAME4.jpg Corbis-U1152619.jpg Tell_the_truth.jpg truthmakeahabit.gif 20000110.png tttt_johnohurley.jpg Catch-me-if-you-can-27-1-.jpg Doors NBTT Door.PNG|Door from the Nothing but the Truth Pilot. Depicted is some old roman dude with a latern as opposed to the caratured men. TDoor - Copy.JPG|Door from 1956. The show's mascot, a caratuted man with either his fingers crossed or not. TTTT_Door_1967.jpg TDoor.JPG|Here it is again in color. To Tell The Truth Big Door.jpg|Door from 1968 notice the light border. To Tell The Truth Big Door.png|Here it is again from another angle. To Tell The Truth Door 1969.jpg|Door from the 1969-1978 version during the use of the "psychedelic" set. Similar to the door from the 1956 version but with 1960s-style graphics added. It slides up in the same way as the former. To Tell The Truth Door 1972.jpg|Door from the 1969-1978 version during the use of the "psychedelic" set: towned down version. Two more men were added to the door & it slide splits rather than sliding up. Notice a cruve on the man in the center. Similar to the big doors on The Price is Right. To Tell The Truth Door 1973.jpg|Door from the 1969-1978 version during the use of the "Blocky Blue" set. The men are now props as opposed to being painted on. Door still slide spilts To Tell The Truth Door 1972-2-.png|Here it is again from a different view. TTTT.JPG|Doors from the short-lived 1980s version. Lack of the caratured men here. This would be better suited for Dancing with the Stars. TTTT_Door_1990_Pilot_2.jpg To Tell the Truth Door 1990 Pilot.jpg To Tell The Truth Door 1990.jpg|Door from the 1990-1991 version. Those men look UGLY; you can tell by their faces. This also doubles as a backdrop for the 3 players in each game (except One on One, though certain games have the door down for special purposes). The Door slides up like the 1956 version. Compared to the other doors, the men are light props. TTTT_Other_Door_1990.jpg To Tell the Truth Shadow Doors.jpg TTTT Shadows.jpg Logo Styles Tttt56p.JPG Tttt56.jpg ttttfingerlogo.gif To Tell The Truth CBS.JPG Tttt56color.jpg To Tell The Truth Logo 1968 b.jpg TTTT Evening Finale.jpg Tttt69.jpg To Tell The Truth Logo 1969.jpg To Tell The Truth Logo 1969-2-.jpg To Tell The Truth Logo 1971.JPG wintv_totellthetruth_logo.gif 9190-02.jpg Totell1973-78Tttt.jpg To_Tell_the_Truth_DIRECTV.jpg to-tell-the-truth-bg.jpg To Tell The Truth Logo 1980.jpg Tttt90p.JPG To Tell The Truth Logo 1990.jpg Tttt00.jpg To Tell The Truth Logo 2000-2-.jpg 640x180-Q100 3b05a2c81ffea26384b16c4c2030ae0c.png Ck58EoiXAAAM36t.jpg 317x424-Q90 0ad9b7b1f12f502f4525775482b5ca99.jpg 27929.jpg Tttt2016.jpg totell.jpg|From Pearson TV's old website (never been broadcast on American television). Tickets tttt1.jpg tttt2.jpg tttt3.jpg tttt4.jpg 580573_622922851055829_2086731399_n.jpg 556687_622921701055944_1383062272_n.jpg tttt1a.jpg tttt2a.jpg 67329_622921611055953_1100001134_n.jpg ttttjoe.jpg 72761_622921724389275_564807952_n.jpg 577169_622921607722620_224964283_n.jpg 384037_622921601055954_540842351_n.jpg TTTT102.png Videos The DirecTV To Tell the Truth Commercials DirecTV II Retro Tell The Truth Commercial DirecTV To Tell the Truth II Retro Commercial Pt 2 To Tell The Truth - Sports Face-Off DIRECTV To Tell The Truth (Outtakes) Inventors Mark Goodson & Bill Todman Additional Page To Tell the Truth/Quotes & Catchphrases Links A TTTT site focusing on all versions of the show To Tell the Truth @ Pearson Television's Official Website (via Internet Archive) FremantleMedia North America & Jeff Gaspin To Revive 'To Tell the Truth' FremantleMedia looking to revive 'To Tell the Truth' Classic Celebrity Panel Game Show Coming Back Chris Lambert's TTTT Page Rules for To Tell the Truth Official website for the 2000-2002 revival (via the Internet Archive) Official website for the 2016 revival Category:Panel Game Category:Celebrity Category:Lying Category:Long-Running Category:Syndicated shows Category:ABC shows Category:CBS shows Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:1956 premieres Category:1962 premieres Category:1967 endings Category:1968 endings Category:1969 premieres Category:1978 endings Category:1980 premieres Category:1981 endings Category:1990 premieres Category:1991 endings Category:2000 premieres Category:2002 endings Category:2016 premieres